


Secrets and Pizza

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Pizza dates lead to kisses.





	Secrets and Pizza

Wanda walked into the kitchen where her brother had been singing loud Disney songs as he baked some chocolate cake. She coughed out and he turned his head as he straightened up from entering into the oven.

“What are you doing?” She asked with a grin.”You’ve been happier than usual.”

“Have I?” He asked as he leaned against a counter.

“Have you told her your feelings?” Wanda asked with a knowing smile as she walked over to the itchen island and plucked a grape from the bowl before popping it into her mouth.

“No!” He denied with a small shake of his head. “Of course not.”

“Take her out to lunch, Pietro.” She urged. “Who knows? She might like you back.”

“She doesn’t.” He denied with a shake of his head. “She couldn’t.”

“Oh?” Wanda asked with a sly smirk. “That’s not what she’s told me.”

“What do you know?” He turned sharply to look at her.

“More than you.” She sung before skipping away out of the room, leaving pietro standing in the kitchen with a large grin on his face.

Shaking his head, he went back to checking on the cake when his cell phone started to buzz from across the kitchen. Whistling to himself again, he glanced down at the phone and smiled when he noticed your name flashing on the screen.

“Hey, you.” He greeted.

“Are you busy?” you asked.

“No not really; just baking a cake.”

“Chocolate?” you asked knowing Pietro enjoyed the taste of the sweet treat.

“What’s up?” He asked after agreeing.

“On my way over to hang out; Wanda told me she’d be busy with cleaning her room or something.”

“Just walk in when you’re-” Pietro cut off as the front door opened and you hung up the phone after announcing your arrival.

“Kitchen!” He called with a grin spreading on his face.

Giddily, you slipped into the room and flung yourself into his arms before kissing his cheek. “You smell like a bakery.” You commented before releasing him and peering into the oven. “Smells good. How long?”

“Ten minutes now,” he smiled.

“What?” You asked looking down at your outfit. “What’s wrong?”

“You look beautiful today.” he mumbled.

“Oh, shut up.”

Sighing out he rolled his eyes and checked on the cake once more before turning the oven off and glancing at you. “While the cake cools down, wanna go eat some pizza?”

“Down by Perry’s?” You asked, eyes bright with enthusiasm.

“Wouldn’t dream of going anywhere else.”

——

While standing in line, waiting to order Pietro nudged you before whispering in your ear that you looked amazing in the sundress you were donning.

“Piet, you’ve seen me in this thing multiple times.” you rolled your eyes, though you felt your cheeks grow warm.

“And you looked beautiful every time.” He grinned as he approached the counter, ordering your favorite pizza.

“Wanda’s been bugging me lately.” You revealed a few minutes later after the pair of you had sat down at a table.

“About what?” He asked slowly.

After swallowing the piece you had in your mouth, you shrugged nonchalantly. “She seems to assume I have this massive crush on you.”

Blinking in surprise for a moment, he wiped his mouth before leaning his elbows on the table. “She says the same thing about me, actually.”

“Well, do you?” You nibbled on the inside of your cheek.

“Of course I love you.” He smiled. ‘You’re my favorite person.”

“You know what I’m asking Piet.” You spoke softly.

Nodding, he confessed that he loved you for a long time, but hadn’t wanted to speak on his feelings due to being unsure of how you had felt and he hadn’t wanted to ruin the friendship.

“Wanda saw right thru us.” You chuckled.

“She’s happy for us.” He smiled small as you reached across the table to intertwine your fingers together.

“Should we make this an official title then? You asked. “Or just keep it as a friend thing?”

“I wouldn’t mind testing the waters.” He brought your hand to his lips and brushed his mouth against the back of your hand.

“Okay.” You smiled.


End file.
